


I like it, I like you!

by hc6issc



Category: Hua Cheng and Xie Lian, hualian - Fandom, tgcf
Genre: Hualian, Huā Chéng - Freeform, M/M, MXTX, TGCF - Freeform, Xiè Lián - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc6issc/pseuds/hc6issc
Summary: The confession scene we never got but all deserved.or:In which Xie Lian finally realizes that Hua Cheng won't ever leave him, and he becomes an emotional wreck.
Relationships: Hua Cheng and Xie Lian - Relationship, Hualian - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	I like it, I like you!

Xie Lian was very confused when he first woke up.  
He heard the birds chipper, which was very unusual considering that he'd normally be out running errands by that time.

"Sa-?!", He stopped mid-sentence. The large space next to him was empty! "...-n Lang...?"  
Where was he? Why didn't he wake him? Did something happen?

Xie Lian slowly got up and put his robes on.  
He thought to himself that he didn't need to panic, and that he's overreacting, but Hua Cheng never left the bed without him.  
Whenever he woke up first, he'd just lay in bed, waiting for His Highness to wake up. Whenever he had to go somewhere, he'd wake Xie Lian so they could go together.  
He wrapped Ruoye around his wrist and rolled the door open.

Xie Lian felt his body relax as soon as he saw someone in black under-robes behind the kitchen counter.  
His back was facing him so he hadn't noticed him yet. Just as Xie Lian was going to call him, he noticed something: Hua Cheng was making food!

He could hear the sound of hot water boiling, and see Hua Cheng skillfully chopping carrots.  
Xie Lian wasn't interested in getting noticed anymore, he wanted to watch!  
He took his eyes off the Ghost King and looked around around the room.  
Everything seemed so much... bigger!

The sacks of rice that were usually lying next to the front door, making Xie Lian trip and fall often, were now stored under the small kitchen counter, almost hidden by Hua Chengs legs.  
Their clothes that were usually flying around & next to the small bath tub were now folded on a new drawer that Xie Lian had never seen before.  
The leftover dishes thay were either never eaten or forgotten were now moved from the little table to the counter, all washed and stapled.  
The whole room that was hard to move in, in the past few months suddenly looked so much bigger!"

"...Your Highness? When did you wake up, I was planning to surprise you!", Hua Cheng turned around and smiled as Xie Lian hugged him.  
He didn't know why, but Xie Lian suddenly got really emotional. Maybe it was the fact that Hua Cheng cleaned up, or watching him cook, but the fact that someone thought of him really touched him.  
In those 800 years, with or without Mu Qing and Feng Xin, he felt really lonely. He was on his own for most of the time and was happy when someone gifted him a piece of bread in his worst times.  
Suddenly having someone wake up early to surprise him, even if it was only with small gestures, meant the world to him.  
So he ran to Hua Cheng and tightly hugged him from the back.

" ...Gege, do you like it? Come on, let me show you what I did!", Hua Cheng laughed. But Xie Lian wouldn't let him go. He hugged him even tighter.  
"Thank you."

"..."

"Gege... Are you crying?", Hua Cheng gently pushed Xie Lian off, and really! He was actually tearing up!

"No! I'm just so grateful for San Lang!", Xie Lian cried. "San Lang... What have I done to deserve this?"  
Hua Cheng stopped wiping Xie Lian's cheeks for a moment.  
"Oh! Well, seeing Your Highness trip over most of our things here made me really angry, so... I fixed it! Also, Gege has worked really hard those past few days, so i figured I'd let him sleep a little longer, I hope he doesn't mind."  
Xie Lian needed a few seconds to collect himself and just nodded his head.

Hua Cheng smiled. "Gege, do you like it?", He turned his head proudly to the room, but Xie Lian couldn't get his eyes off Hua Cheng.  
"Yes... yes I really like it." "Gege, you're not even looking!"  
"...I really like it, I really like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this omg.  
> This is my first ever fanfic so i was really nervous to upload this at first,,
> 
> pls leave a comment with what you think about this and give me some feedback! :((
> 
> ALSO english is NOT my first language so if i made any mistakes or you have any ideas on how i can improve my writing skills feel free to tell me!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you like! @spLdersan


End file.
